AmazingRandomSuperClan
by catbooklover2004
Summary: The title tells it all, AmazingRandomSuperClan! watch the cats do random stuff, hunt for unicorns, and eat burritos!
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time there was a cat. He had wings. The end." said MotherGooseclaw. She was a purple cat with glasses.

"Wow! That was a great story!" said Underpaw, a brown tom wearing underpants.

"That was so touching." said Dramakit, wiping away a tear with her claw.

"Underpaw, get your butt over here!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Blah, blah, blah your name is Underpants." He said.

"Yaaaay!" said Underpants, "I'm gonna hunt."

Underpants snuck loudly through the clouds.

"I'M FLYING!" he screamed. Suddenly, he saw a unicorn.

"WHEEEE!" he said as he jumped on it. "I'M IN A RODEO!"

Finally, the unicorn got so tired that it turned into a burrito. (Lol every time you eat a burrito, you are really eating a unicorn! That's how they went extinct!)

"BURRITOS! MEXICAN PARTY!" Underpants yowled.

"WHAT?" said everyone.

~5 seconds later~

"Aww." said the cats. "The burritos are gone."

Suddenly, "UNICORN ATTACK!" said Randomkit who was riding a snail. "THIS FEROCIOUS TACO I AM RIDING ON SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

"Taco?" said Raritypurple. "TACO!" she said and she ate the snail.

"NO! YOU HAVE MURDERED MY MINION DAVE!" mourned Randomkit.

A bunch of Dave (from Despicable Me) fan girls trampled over Randomkit and Raritypurple.

"Ohhh, my shoes." said Raritypurple.

"Grrr." Growled Randomkit.

"Ahehehe," whimpered Raritypurple.

Randomkit jumped on her and attacked Raritypurple. In conclusion, Raritypurple got Randomkit a butterfly named Dave as a replacement minion for the snail.

**A/N: Please review. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. A new Mat

**A/N: Thanks for the good review EradrinSkyleaf! I hope you are reading this! Onto the story!**

One day, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was walking around in a star shape. Suddenly, a cat fell on him.

"AUGHHHHHH!" screamed SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

The cat was silvery-gray with blue eyes. She jumped off AmazingRandomSuperClan's leader.

"My name is Mistypool." she said. "And I am actually sane."

"AUUGGGHHHHH!" Shrieked SirGeorgetheSecondstar, backing up from Mistypool. "A sane kitty!"

Suddenly a blue cat wearing a cape and a mask swooped in to 'save the day'.

"Me to the rescue!" said SuperHero, the blue cat. He stuffed a paw full of catmint into Mistypool's mouth. Then he grabbed her jaws and forced them up and down, chewing up the catmint. Mistypool swallowed, and the catmint immediately took effect.

"TACOS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND WILL JUMP ON COWS AND WILL MURDER ALL THE TWOLEGS AND WILL DIE!" screamed Mistypool.

"Another job well done." said SuperHero. He flew away, only to bang into TallKitty, who glared at him and punched him away.

SirGeorgetheSecondstar looked back at Mistypool. "Will you be my mat?" he asked.

"No!" said Mistypool. "I do not want you to step on my beautiful fur."

Randomly, Randomkit flew in between then on his new minion, Dave the butterfly that Raritypurple had found as a replacement minion for his snail that she had eaten. "What are you two lovebirds looking at?" he growled. "Go back to your kissin-" Then Randomkit saw Mistypool. "Oh, you're cute." He said. "Will you be my mate?" asked Randomkit.

"Sure!" replied Mistypool. "How about we wait until you're an apprentice though?"

"KK!" said Randomkit.

Suddenly, "Let all cats who are random and crazy gather beneath the RandomRock!" screeched SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Randomkit, you are now Randompaw! Mistypool will be your mentor."

"Yay!" said Mistypool. "Now we can be mates!"

But then a unicorn barged through the camp.

"Where is Mistypool?" it asked.

"Here I am!" said Mistypool who was bouncing up and down.

The unicorn grabbed her and flew away to make kitty stew.

Randompaw ran after the unicorn to get his mate back.

Meanwhile, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was asking every she cat to be his mat.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Fluffyfur.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Buttertoast.

"Will you be my mat?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"No." replied Whoopiecoushin.

**A/N: EradrinSkyleaf, if you want, as you were first reviewer, you can give me a cat for the story. Just tell me his/her name, gender, age, and personality. Ok? Please review everyone!**


	3. A New Kitty Cat

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry I didn't update. I was working on my other stories.**

Once again, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was walking around when another cat landed on him. The cat was fluffy dark gray with fluffier hind legs so it looked like he was wearing pants. He had ice blue eyes with flecks of green in them.

"HimynameisSirfancyPantspawanIihavethepowerstomaketacos appearandIcanziparoundeverywherebutifIeatcheesethenIslowdownforafew secondsthenIziparoundeverywhere!" he said.

"Can you say that a little slower?" asked SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Hiii myyy naammeee isss…" said the cat.

"Faster." interrupted SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Himynameis…"

"Just say it normally." said SirGeorgetheSecondstar.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked the cat. "Hi, my name is SirFancyPantspaw and I have the powers to make tacos appear and I can zip around everywhere but if I eat cheese I slow down for a few seconds then zip around again!"

Then SirFancyPantspaw started to zip around. He banged into Randomkit who was just returning from saving his mate from the unicorn who wanted to make kitty stew. Mistypool was right behind him.

SirGeorgetheSecondstar jumped into (Yes, I said that correctly, into) the RandomRock. He poked his head out of the cave he leaped into.

"We have a new member joining us! Meet… SirPancyFantspaw!"

"Hey! The name's Sir_FancyPants_paw!" yelled SirFancyPantspaw.

"Oh." said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Sorry."

SirFancyPantspaw zipped over to Buttertoast.

"Will you be my mate?" asked SirFancyPantspaw, who had a HUGE crush on Buttertoast.

"No." said Buttertoast, flipping her brown fur with toast and butter patterns on it.

"Are you completely, really, _truly_ sure?" asked SirFancyPantspaw, who was holding out a taco that he had made appear.

"Is that a…" asked Buttertoast, her mouth watering.

"A taco? Yup." said SirFancyPantspaw. "You can have it if you be my mate."

"Yes!" screeched Buttertoast as she dove for the taco.

Meanwhile, SirGeorgetheSecondstar was watching the whole thing.

"Man, that is one weird kitty." he said.

**A/N: How did you like it? Credit goes to EradrinSkyleaf for SirFancyPantspaw! Please review! XD**


	4. The Gathering

The leader stared. He saw the cat he loved become mates with another cat.

"Buttertoast, how could you do this to me?" wailed SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "I am so sad! Hear me wail! Wail. Wail. Wail." he said. Buttertoast stared at him. Her mouth was full with the taco her husband, SirFancyPantspaw, had given to her. SirGeorgetheSecondstar had an idea.

"I know!" he said. "I know my mistake! I said MAT instead of MATE! I'll find a cat to be my MATE not my MAT!" But he did not. Eventually he traveled to ThunderClan and forced a cat to eat catmint to join their Clan. Unfortunately that cat was Bramblestar. (No he is NOT being gay, now he just wants a cat to join the Clan)

"My name is Starstar now!" screeched Bramblestar.

~in the Dark Dark Forest (where cats go after they die when they where in the Dark Forest)~

"Ugh, son you embarrass me." sighed Tigerstar face palming. The other cats in the Dark Dark Forest laughed.

"Ugh, brother, you embarrass me." said Hawfrost face palming. The other cats in the Dark Dark Forest laughed.

"Don't copy me!" screeched Tigerstar. He leaped at Hawfrost and attacked him.

~meanwhile~

"Hello everybody!" screamed Starstar. "My name is Bramblestar but I just changed it to Starstar!"

"Now, Starstar is on his last life," said SirGeorgetheSecondstar, "But he can keep his name and become a warrior cuz his name is awesome."

"Yay!" screamed the cats.

"Now, let me name the cats who will go the gathering," said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Mistypool, Randompaw, Fartface, TallKitty, Underpants, Starstar, Mewderp (the deputy), Herbeater (the medicine cat), and me, SirGeorgetheSecondstar!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Let's go, AmazingRandomSuperClan!"

~at the Gathering dun dun dun!~

"ThunderClan is doing fine, we have found good prey which is a great start to greenleaf," sai SQUIRRELstar. "But unfortunately, AmazingRandomSuperClan stole Bramblestar. The other Clans laughed. Squirrelstar glared at AmazingRandomSuperClan.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Here I am!" said Starstar, bouncing up and down. "But now my name is Starstar! AmazingRandomSuperClanis much better than ThunderClan! You can turn unicorns into burritos and have a Mexican party! And I even found an even better mate than you! I love you TallKitty!" TallKitty crouched down and snuggled against Starstar. She started purring. Squirrelstar stared at them in shock.

"Bramblestar, how could you do this to me?" she asked. Starstar ignored her. Suddenly he was surrounded by baby kits.

"TallKitty? You had kits?" said Starstar in surprise. TallKitty purred.

The other leaders proceeded to give their news, still looking at TallKitty and Starstar oddly.

"Alright, AmazingRandomSuperClan!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. "Let's go home!" They went home and helped Starstar and TallKitty hold their five kits. When try got home, TallKitty tried to fit into the nursery. It exploded.

"Oh no! Let's make a bigger nursery!" said Starstar. In about 0.005 seconds, the new nursery was complete. It was a huge golden palace that TallKitty could easily fit into now.

"Yay!" Said Starstar. "Now, what should we name them?"

A/N: How did you like it? I tried to make it as random as possible! And please give me ideas for kit names! Only kit in a review. I'll use the first five ideas okay? And the names have to be random. They can be like this: Pinkkit: purple tom with rainbow eyes. Is very very crazy and can fly. Actually I may use that! So first four ideas now! Please review and give me kit names!


	5. Da Kits!

Answer to reviews:

Purplebutt: Okay, I will use your kit but I can't really understand the name so I'm gonna change it to Pokemonisawesomekit.

TheAwes0me1: Trompkit sounds funny!

EradrinSkyleaf: Well, here it is!

Kits-

Pokemonisawesomekit:

She is shy, has a sadistic side, and has rainbow magenta emerald poop. She has amethyst ruby pokeball fur, and eyes that change color. She LOVES My Little Pony.

Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit: He has yellow fur, a banana for a tail, and has brownish magenta eyes. He also has a obsession with pumpkin soup paint.

Trompkit: He is a brown and black splotted kit with huge ears and tiny blue and pink eyes!

Hungrykit: He is a dark blue tom with silver eyes and is lazy and always hungry.

Fartkit: This is one I made up. He is purple with rainbow eyes and is very very crazy. He has wings and can fly. He also farts a lot. If you didn't notice, this is Pinkkit who I mentioned in the authors note in the last chappie!

Starstar and TallKitty were naming their kits. The first one had ruby amethyst pokeball fur and was a she-kit.

"Let's name this one, Pokemonisawesomekit!" said Starstar.

The next one was yellow with a banana for a tail. It was a tom.

"Purr purr purr purr purrrrrrrrr!" purred TallKitty. Starstar knew purr language and he agreed.

"Okay. This one is Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit."

The third was a brown and black spotted kit with huge ears. It was a tom.

"How about Trompkit?" asked Starstar.

The next was a dark blue tom.

"Purr purr purrrrr!" said TallKitty.

"How about Hungrykit?" translated Starstar. "Okay!"

The last kit was a purple tom with wings. It farted.

"How about Fartkit?" asked Starstar. Fartkit farted.

Starstar walked out of the den. He farted.

ThunderClan's POV:

Squirrelstar stood at the top of the HighRock.

"Cats of ThunderClan! We are going to attack AmazingRandomSuperClan so we can get Bramblestar back!" she yowled. The rest of ThunderClan roared in agreement. Squirrelstar leaped off the HighRock with the rest of ThunderClan pouring after her. Some time later, ThunderClan got to AmazingRandomSuperClan's camp. They poured in and started attacking.

AmazingRandomSuperClan's POV:

ThunderClan raced into the camp.

AnazingRandomSuperClan stared lazily at them. Starstar's kits raced out of the den. Fartkit started flying and farted in some ThunderClan cat's faces, knocking them unconscious. Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit started to wack some other cats in the face with his banana tail. Trompkit opened his pink and blue eyes and hypnotized some cats with them. Pokemonisawesomekit pooped her rainbow magenta emerald poop on other cats, glueing them to the ground. Hungrykit was hungry, so he snuck up on Squirrelstar and bit her tail off. Squirrelstar screamed in pain and ran off, ThunderClan right behind her.

"I think we have some warrior ceremonies to do!" said SirGeorgetheSecondstar. The cats looked around. There were no apprentices.

"Fartkit, Pokemonisawesomekit, Trompkit, Hungrykit, Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit, do you promise to be random at all times and be loyal to AnazingRandomSuperClan?"

"I do!" They all screamed.

"Doyoulikemmmmbannanaskit, you have only been alive for 0.1 days, but I still want you to be a warrior. From now on, you shall be know as Doyoulikemmmmbannanastail.

Pokemonisawesomekit, from now on you shall be known as PokemonisawesomeMLP.

Hungarykit, from now on you shall be known as Hungrybelly.

Trompkit, from now on you shall be known as Tromphypnotist. Fartkit, from now on you shall be know as FartIcanfly."

"Yayyyy!" they said.

A/N: Yah, horrible ending. I just didn't know where to end this chapter. Please review!


End file.
